


The Beast of Indossa

by Carmarthen



Series: Every Fandom is Better With Dinosaurs [4]
Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: Crack, Cryptozoology, Dinosaurs, Gen, needs more dinosaurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmarthen/pseuds/Carmarthen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had Marcus and Esca made it north as far as a certain lake in Scotland, they might have beaten St. Columba to first sighting of the Beast of Indossa by 328 years. Double-drabble. Also crack, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast of Indossa

They camped by a loch that night, on a promontory overlooking the water. Earlier Esca had taken a horrifyingly bracing swim to get the mud of travel off, and then gone fishing, grateful to avoid the routine of wading through a bog to retrieve a duck because _Marcus_ hadn’t wanted to bring a dog.

Now there was a fire, and some nice fish to clean and cook for dinner.

Something rippled out in the loch, like the back of a great dark beast. As it came closer, Marcus stood, hand on sword-hilt.

Although he would never admit it later, Esca might have screamed when the head came up on its long snaky neck and bent down to examine the fish he was cleaning, lips peeling back from pointed teeth.

He didn’t argue. It caught the tossed fish with a snap and was gone with a surprising speed for such a huge creature, as if they had dreamed it.

Esca looked at Marcus, who was still frozen in place, eyes huge. He hadn’t even managed to draw his sword. “What _was_ that?”

“Something we will never speak of again,” Esca said.

After that they stopped camping by large bodies of water.

**Author's Note:**

> As far as I can tell, "Indossa" is the Old Irish form of "Nis," as in Loch Nis, and I do try to use older forms of words if I can. St. Columba is thought by some to have first seen the Loch Ness Monster in AD 565. Nessie, of course, appears to be a freshwater plesiosaur, not a dinosaur, but I'm flexible on my dinosaur challenge.
> 
> Do plesiosaurs have lips? I don't know.


End file.
